


In This Together

by YoonsMoch



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Felix becomes a zombie, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, felix and chan are brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoonsMoch/pseuds/YoonsMoch
Summary: Widespread hysteria among the masses soon leads to the spread of the virus. Zombies everywhere turning each person that lies their eyes on.What if one of them becomes a zombie, but is nice?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Kudos: 13





	In This Together

“Felix behind you!” Jisung shouted. 

The say boy cocked his gun and turned around just in time to blow the brains out of the zombie. “Got it” 

“Good now lets go we need to get to higher ground and I think I know the place” 

“You think?” Felix raised an eyebrow very sarcastically. 

“Yes I think” He said in a mocking tone. “I got a brain ya know” 

“For once and it’s in an apocalypse can’t say I’m surprised” 

“Ha! Good one” Rolling his eyes, he didn’t have time to deal with Felix’s sassiness right now. They needed to hurry or they’ll become a five course meal to the zombies. So reloading his gun Jisung took a running start with Felix following behind. “Like I said I know a place”

After, several minutes of running and avoiding a couple of zombies at each corner they finally arrive at the place. It was an abandoned building that appeared to be a construction site, seeing as it wasn’t finished. But it was high enough and had walls built in from the first floor all the way to the fourth floor. The rest they can take care of. Besides they weren’t staying for too long as the area they were in was highly dangerous seeing as zombies were everywhere quite literally. 

Thankfully at the moment there were no zombies so the both of them could look around. 

Felix looked at the building from head to toe. “So this is the place you were referring to?” He wasn’t sold on the building. It looked to out there and didn’t want to deal with other survivors. 

“Yep! Pretty good right?” He nudged at Felix. 

“Jisung.. What if someone’s already claimed this building? Were in no condition to fight” 

Jisung sighed as he laid a reassuring hand on the other’s shoulder. “I understand where you’re coming from, but what other option is there? And I know you don’t want zombies eating your booty” 

“How the hell did you manage to sound serious with using the word ‘booty’” 

“It’s my talent” Running a hand through his sweaty hair. 

“More like a curse mate” He snarked before pushing away Jisung who was making kissy faces at him. “Now let’s check this place shall we?” 

“We shall”

The first floor wasn’t too bad as they expected. It was a normal floor with empty rooms, but this wasn’t the floor they were gonna stay on so they headed up stairs. From the second floor to the fourth it was the same just like the first. 

But in between these, Jisung made sure to keep an eye open for supplies or survivors. Unfortunately there were no supplies or any indication of other living people. 

On the fifth floor it had no rooms or walls which made it looking like a parking lot for a mall. On the bright side they could see a lot from there, but wasn’t the hight Jisung wanted so they moved along. 

“So how many floors does this have?” 

“Actually I’m not sure...” 

“Hopefully not a lot because my feet are starting to hurt” Felix pouted. 

“Well we could take a break right now if you want? We’re practically safe right now” 

“Yes please”

Jisung hummed in response as he went over to front of the floor where they could see the outside. Taking off his backpack and letting it fall with a thud. He quickly sat down stretching both legs. Felix on the other hand went over and rested his head on his hands watching the sunset. Letting out a tired sigh. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing” He replied.

“Bullshit something’s wrong so what’s up?” Finishing his brief stretching and sitting crisscross with an elbow on his thigh so he could rest his head. 

“I just- I miss him” He admitted, hanging his head low. 

A small ‘oh’ came from Jisung’s mouth as he knew who Felix was talking about. He couldn’t speak much or give enough reassurance since he barely knew the guy and only based Felix’s descriptions. But he had at least needed to make an effort on cheering his friend up. 

Getting out of his crisscross position he stood up and went next to Felix. He looked over at him seeing Felix zone out and stare into the fading sunset. There was an unknown awkwardness floating between them. “I’m sure we’ll find him” He said quietly. 

“In this mess?” 

“Especially in this mess. Chan doesn’t seem like the person to easily give up ya know. Besides I don’t he’ll give up til he finds you”

A small chuckle comes out of Felix before turning to face Jisung, giving him a playful punch on the shoulder. “Ya you’re right” 

“I’m always right!” 

He rolled his eyes at him. “Sure” 

“Hey! I’m right and you know it!” 

Felix walked away from the ledge and towards their backpacks. “Whatever you say mate. Whatever you say”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo~ Zombie apocalypse time! Please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoy!


End file.
